


Leaping Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basket, Kuroko no Basuke, the basketball in which kuroko plays
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, kagami x reader - Freeform, kagami/oc - Freeform, kagami/reader - Freeform, kagamixreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seirin's Ace is growing but with his over confident persona he doesn't realize that he needs more help with his new skill than he thought. With Riko's advising, he meets not only a mentor but maybe something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaping Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I had wrote for a blog I was co-admining so I decided to revise it a little and post it up here! Get ready for just fluff and corniness (possible NSFW in futurer chapters?)! Please enjoy and there will be notes at the end! Let me know what you think and if I should continue it?
> 
> This is a reader insert but your last name is Nezumi just to make the conversation and reader position easier on me xD

Kagami never really thought about love. Yeah, he found several girls around Seirin cute but they were not really… well, he was not really love material. For someone who was so passionately in love with his basketball he didn’t want someone to feel like they were second to his love of the sport.  
The sound of the whistle shrilled across the basketball court. ” Alright guys! Break up into groups and warm up!” Riko had cupped her hands around her mouth to be heard clearly over the rain that hissed against the gymnasium roof.

 

Kagami dribbled the ball in his hand before jumping slightly to make the three pointer. The ball landed swiftly through the net and into Kogenei's waiting hands.  
“Nice shot Kagami-kun…”

 

Seirin's aspiring ace jumped at the sudden monotone voice, “Kuroko! Will you stop doing that!” He could hear Koganai snickering as he and mitobe walked up to complete their group.

“I had been standing here the entire time Kagami-kun so there’s no reason to be upset.” Kuroko sighed and reached down as far as he could to stretch which resulted him in touching his knees.

Kagami blinked then laughed as the other two looked on with disbelief, ” is that is far as you can stretch?!” He smirked and pushed down on Kuroko’s back playfully to try and help him out. The sudden shrill of his coach’s voice made his blood run cold. Thinking she was yelling at him he quickly retracted his hand and quickly bent down into a stretch.

“Relax Kagami!” Koganei laughed again,“ It’s just Kitasura-chan.” The four of them looked over curiously as they saw a new more girly side of their coach as she ran over to hug the other girl. What followed after this Kitasura-chan was what caught the rest of the basketball team's attention.

A line of girls in matching attire made their way into the gym, laughing and curiously staring back at the boy basketball team. “Kitasura-chan is the captain of the girl’s volleyball team.” Koganei looked over at the two boys who nodded in response. ” Ah there she is!” Koganei’s voice turned into a whisper. ” Nezumi _____, she’s their freshman ace. I’ve heard they’ve already gave her a nickname, Demon of the net.”

Kagami snorted as he watched the said ‘Demon of the net’ laughing at a team mate and taking a drink from her water bottle. How could this tiny girl earn a nickname that should be used on their court rather than theirs.  
“Guys! Set up the net! We’ll be working half court so the volleyball team can practice too. After that get water then we’ll start going over drills.”

 

The separation was set up quickly as the girls started their practice on the other side of the gym, which was a nice addition to the boys practice today but also a bit of a hinderance. Kagami’s eyes scanned over to the court of girls curiously as he mindlessly chewed on his water bottle nib. They seemed to be playing a practice game from what little knowledge he had for the sport.  
“To you Satsuri!” One girl bent slightly sending the ball to a girl in the front who was already preparing herself for the next play.

“got it!” Satsuri stepped into position to set the ball up, “Nezumi!”

 

You came up quickly, leaping the height of the net then more. The sound of the ball meeting your hand echoed across the length of the large gym followed by its ‘thomp’ of hitting the opponents court.

Kagami’s eyes widened as he witnessed this shrimp of a girl just jump her own height and land the spike. Then his gaze was met by your glare. Unconsciously his grip tightened on his water bottle from the terrifying gaze, causing water to shoot into his mouth. He quickly looked away as he coughed what water he had swallowed wrong. He grumbled and waved his hand aggressively as Kuroko asked him if he was alright. Way to go Taiga, way to look cool…

The feat was not only caught by Kagami but his coach as well. ” Start your drills!” Riko let out another shrill through her whistle before making her way over to her friend Kitasura,”Kita-chan! I have a favor to ask~…”  
Kagami smirked and moved his way confidently through the blocks, “Kuroko!” he passed it to the phantom of the team before dodging past Mitobe. Reaching his hand up the ball was there, being passed back by his shadow. He slammed the dunk in before swinging slightly and making his way to the floor.

 

“Don’t show off Kagami!” Hyuga’s glare froze kagami in his spot.

“Y-yes captain…” He went to move to the next play before he heard Riko’s yell for him. Looking up he saw her standing at the separation net next to the captain of the volleyball team and the so called ‘Demon’ girl. He blinked several times before realizing he was wanted over there.  
“Kagami, this is Kitasura Mitsu and this is Nezumi ____” Riko looked up to see Kagami glancing down at the floor nervously. “baka! this is where you say hello!”

The captain merely laughed, ” you were right Riko-chan! He is pretty helpless with girls!”

This got a soft giggle out of you as you looked up at the flustered redhead. For someone that gave off such a confident, terrifying aurora it definitely died around girls.

 

“ I’m not a baka!” Kagami grumbled as he looked at the two new female acquaintances. “ is there a reason you need me coach?”

“You need training with your jumps. It’s a great skill for our team but its unreliable and needs refinement. This is where Nezumi-chan will come in.” She looked to you,“ She's pretty specialized at being able to keep a stamina for jumping a long time. So she will be conditioning you and training you for the preliminaries.”  
You merely smirked as you adjusted your knee guards and looked up at the redheaded giant. ” You can call me Nezumi-senpai.” Your smirk only grew as the redhead scoffed and blushed.

“There’s no way in hell you’re better than—” He grunted as riko slammed her elbow into his side.

 

“Baka, you can jump at max ten times in a game. Nezumi-chan is Seirin’s main volleyball spiker, she’s expected to jump at every play no matter if she’s receiving the ball or not. Do the math genius!" The tiny basketball coach clapped her hands together,"Well! You will be staying after today to work and condition. Get back to the drills and don’t get to distracted bakagami!”

Kagami’s temper flared as the two girls cackled, but it was reassuring to see that you had already made your way back to your court, not catching the embarrassing comment. Why was he embarrassed though?  
—

 

Kagami pulled the collar of his shirt up to wipe the sweat that made its way down the side of his face and neck, if practice was going to be like this he was ready for more. He watched hyuga dribble the ball like a rubber band ready to snap only to be interrupted by the shrilling noise of Riko’s whistle.  
“That’s enough for today. Get water and make sure you’re stretch before you leave!”

 

Kagami caught riko’s glare and nodded to the silent order of his extra practice. His eyes quickly glanced over past the netting to the other side. You stood grouped up with the rest of the team as your captain spoke. The way small pieces of your hair clung to your damp skin and your focused stare as you drank from your water bottle. Kagami could hear the audible gulp that his dry throat managed to swallow.  
“Kagami-kun?”

 

Kagami jumped quickly, his water bottle scattering to the floor from his hands. ” Kuroko!” He grunted as he turned to him, ” Put a freaking bell on or s-something damnit!” Red dusted his cheeks as he looked down at his water bottle swaying one way then the other from the remnants of the water inside. Had kuroko caught him staring? Would he say anything?  
“I had called your name three times Kagami-kun. Everyone is going to Maji burger, are you joining us?”

 

Kagami rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, ruffling the sweat drenched hair. ” Nah, I have something I need to do.” He glanced over to see the girl’s team dispersing and you fiddling with your sports bag. ” I’ll see you tomorrow kuro—” He looked back to see the blue haired teen gone. He hated when he did that.  
“ You’re pretty built up top, but your lower body is seriously lacking Aka.”

 

Kagami once again jumped, “Damn it! that’s enough of scaring me today!!” His deep roar echoed across the now abandoned gym leaving his new teacher staring questioningly up at him. ” Uh, s-sorry Kuroko usually scares me and you know…” His explanation trailed off as your expression changed from questioning to uninterested. He could feel the heat bubbling up against his cheeks. Dealing with you, a girl as his personal mentor was going to be more difficult than anything you were going to put him through to condition him for his next game.  
You pushed your knee guards down, letting them slip over your calves to sit loosely around your ankles. ” Okay, let me see you jump.” For someone his sheer size there was no way he could jump as riko played on to you. He could maybe do a couple dunks, that was about it. ” Use the backboard as a reference, hit your hand on it as high as you can.”

Kagami blinked at you, already feeling the judgement you were giving off. He merely nodded before moving his fallen water bottle out of the way and making his way to the three point line. He turned and bolted towards the hoop. His mind ran with imagery as if he was back in America playing street ball with Himuro and Alex. He heard the clack of his hand against the glass then the satisfying sting burning in his palm and radiating out to the tips of his fingers. He turned to see his new mentor standing in a state of shock, her bag making a thick thump as it slipped off her shoulder and to the floor.

There was no way, no damn way. How could this hulking teen jump that high and stay in the air that long?! ” Hh…How many times did Riko say you jumped in a game?” you manage to sputter out which seemed to give the redhead a sense of confidence.

Kagami gave a toothy grin at your reaction then the struggle to speak, ” I jumped around 10 times at my last game.”

“Not good enough. Your calves are weak from your growth spurt, you’re going to have to—”

Kagami could deal with riko bossing him around. She was good, an amazing coach with the ability to size up an athlete just with her gaze. You though, he knew nothing about you or your skill. He could ‘smell’ you were good but he could just be fueled with the air of confidence that surrounded you. ” I know coach wants me to learn from you but what am I going to learn from someone who is shorter than me and doesn’t even play basketball? Vollyball and basketball are different, plus you’re a girl. Are you not suppose to be fragile or something?”

To cut you off as you were speaking was one thing but then to question your ability was another. “You want proof? then give me a height to jump.” Your glare pierced the boy, she’d shred that armor of confidence from him as if it was tissue.

Kagami blinked, slightly confused as you seemed to be brimming with anger. Great, not even two minutes in you’ve pissed her off. He looked around and then held his his arm up, leaving his hand open for her target. ” Hit my hand…”

Really out of all things his hand?! You could feel your blood beginning to boil in your veins. Arrogant ass, you’d show him. You yanked your knee guards up and stood no more than five feet away from him before you moved.

“ wait don’t you need more room to run-wait!guugh!”

Your hand slammed into his as you hit your target easily but you had put more force and energy behind your jump than you needed. Your body slammed into the tall teen, sending the two of you crashing to the ground. As a result your head smacked into his, your body and limbs tangling with his.

 

Immediately Kagami’s face lit up with shades of red. Yeah he had had a girl’s body against his, but that was Alex. This was a girl his age, a pretty girl with a nice smile and a soft laugh. A girl who’s temper matched and could handle his own. Kagami’s face only turned redder as your eyes slowly met his. He didn’t even care about the bruise that was forming on his forehead where the hit was made. ” Y…..You can get off me now, uh… I mean uh you know, if you… you want I mean yeah, are you okay?” His words fumbled against one another as they escaped his lips.  
You rubbed your forehead, trying desperately to rub away any mark that had been made. The last thing you were thinking about was how his body felt against yours. It was there though, the feeling of his lean muscle tensing underneath his sweat damped clothes. When he spoke you blinked before moving, yeah move before this gets even more awkward! In the progress of you two squirming to get back to your feet your knee managed to nail him right in the spot that would make it more awkward.

Kagami’s let out a groan of pain as he pushed you off and rolled onto his side. “really?!” He growled as he desperately tried not to cup himself to ease the pain.

 

Your face began to burn with embarrassment, “we-well, well you should have not been cocky! That’s what you get!”  
Kagami sat up and looked at you with aggression, his temper sparking from the pain in his nether region. “well you shouldn’t be good at sports!”

Your hands balled up into fists, if only his hand wasn’t cupping his crotch. ” And what the hell is that suppose to mean?!”

“A BEAUTIFUL GIRL LIKE YOU SHOULDN’T BE GOOD AT SPORTS!!” His voiced echoed long after the words were spoke.

 

You fell back from your knees to your butt as you stared at the horrified teen. “you… you’re an idiot!!” You quickly scrambled to your feet and grabbed your bag, making your way to the door. ” run two miles every day! Do calf lifts when you’re standing still for more than two minutes!” You quickly escaped out the door, leaving the dense fog of awkward back in the gym with that idiot.  
Kagami could hear you quickly stomping off. Way to go dumb-ass, he growled and pushed his legs out in front of him as the pain was slowly dispersing. Then, he heard the steps abruptly stop then start up again, but this time growing with sound. His head snapped up to the door as he heard a sudden intake of breath.

 

“MY NUMBER IS,” You yelled out the numbers for your phone as you kept your eyes squeezed closed and your fists clutched to your sides,“ DON’T TEXT OR CALL BEFORE EIGHT BECAUSE I NEED TO STUDY!” You turned and ran for life, your face showing your utter embarrassment you just put yourself through. That guy is such an idiot…

Kagami sat blinking, his mind trying to wrap around what had just happened.”Wait,” He scrambled up and made his way to his bag, throwing out his books, towel, and extra ball before finding his phone. He quickly entered in the number before he would forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> So! What did you think? Let me know :3
> 
> also Aka means Red, which is a nickname Nezumi ____ will probably be using a lot if I write more!


End file.
